Angels
by wittybeyondmeasure
Summary: For some reason, Louis Weasley loved me.


**AN:**

**This is my first fanfic. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and all that jazz. The beautiful song belongs to The XX. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. Please review. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Light reflects from your shadow  
It is more than I thought could exist  
You move through the room like breathing was easy  
If someone believed me _

_They would be as in love with you as I am  
They would be as in love with you as I am  
They would be  
In love, love, love_

* * *

I had screwed up my life pretty badly before I met Louis Weasley.

I was out at the Leaky Cauldron again that night, my cup filled with some unknown liquid, but it was strong and that's all I wanted it to be. My head was already pounding but I wasn't going to stop just yet, nights like that one were to help me forget and in those hours, between ten PM and five in the morning, that's what I did: forgot. Unfortunately it never lasted long.

I heard the voice just as I downed my drink.

"Williams? Iona Williams?"

As I turned around, my immediate thought was that an angel stood before me (I _was _drunk). The man before me certainly looked like one, hell, he could pass off as a god, and he was familiar, though not so familiar that I would recognise him in my drunken splendour.

Jesus, he looked better every second I looked at him. Why weren't my eyelashes that long? And the hair- the hair was drool-worthy. Windswept and blonde and so soft.

I asked him how he knew my name.

"We did go to school together for seven years."

Ah, Hogwarts, I knew he was familiar. What was his name though?

He smiled slightly. "Louis, Louis Weasley," I hadn't realised I had spoken aloud, "You were friends with Longbottom, right?"

I felt pain clutching at my chest. It sobered me.

Louis was in the year above me, Gryffindor.

Louis went on, "Where is Longbottom? Shouldn't the Ravenclaw duo be out drinking together?"

Sensing his ignorance, I smiled bitterly. I did that a lot now. In fact, I did most things bitterly these days.  
"Alice is somewhere in a grave in Godric's Hollow. She's been dead for a month. It was a spell gone wrong. Hence I am drinking alone."

"I'm sorry."

Sorry is the most overused and mostly ineffective reply to tragedy. It's a default response, said without thought as a means of apologising that they're fine and you're fucked up.

So instead of thanking him for his apology, like I had everyone else, I asked him why.

It was the start of an average friendship, which would later lead to a slightly less average love.

* * *

_I nursed my coffee. We were sitting in some fancy café that Louis liked. The coffee was certainly good and I appreciated good coffee._

_"Hey, Louis?"_

_He looked up from his hot chocolate amusedly, seeing my blush. I never blush, goddammit._

_"Yes?"_

_"We should go out some time."_

_I watched him raise his eyebrow, taking another sip._

_"Like a date?"_

_"Like a date." This was getting a bit tedious. Hurry up and answer._

_"Why?"_

_I decided to humour him,_

_"Because life is short and you are hot."_

_He smiled at my Doctor Who reference._

_"Sure."_

_I grinned inwardly, outwardly I tried to look blasé, sipping my coffee._

* * *

Something broke inside me the day my best friend died, something that, somehow, Louis had the ability to soothe. I'm not going so far as to say that he was my saviour because in the end I was never truly saved. But I was somewhat mended and for that, you had to give Louis credit.

And believe me, I give him credit. I never shirted from giving Louis credit.

Honestly, I cannot say I am sure what he gained from the relationship, why he even wanted to be with me. I had long ago acknowledged that I had no vast beauty, not like he did anyway. I was not extremely kind, nor even happy and my personality and attitude had faded drastically since Hogwarts. But for some reason, Louis Weasley loved me. I loved him as well.

* * *

_I did not notice Louis walk into the room. He saw my expression and sat down next to me._

_"It's today, isn't it? The anniversary?"_

_The anniversary of the day my best friend died. I nodded and began pouring myself another glass of firewhiskey._

_He did not apologise or look at me in pity or go to hug me._

_He did said one word before we fell back into silence._

_"Okay."_

_And he sat by me, poured himself some firewhiskey and drank with me. Part of him knew that that was the largest comfort he could provide me with. And though I probably never thanked him for it, I was grateful._

* * *

Louis and I had always had an understanding that we weren't going to last. Neither of us argued about it, we were too different.

He was charming, good looking, almost the epitome of 'golden boy'.  
I was awkward, impolite and excessively bitter.

We split up after two blissful years together. It wasn't a particularly upsetting breakup.

We still loved each other, of course.

We went our separate ways and I still loved him.  
We both got married and fell in love others and I still loved him.  
His children went to Hogwarts with mine and when I saw him on the platform, I waved.  
I did not go to speak with him- that would have been crossing the line.

But I still loved him.

I hope he loved me too.


End file.
